Meeting a Legend
by aly619
Summary: Yusei goes to old Domino City, while there he unexpected meet a Dueling Legend.


Yusei was finishing up his work in the laboratory As he was getting ready to leave. He felt a voice calling out to him. Yusei looks around to see if there was someone, but no one else but him. "I must be working hard said Yusei as he rubbed the back of his head". As Yusei was leaving he waved goodbye to his fellow scientist buddy and head home. As Yusei was getting on his duel runner. He heard the voice again. This time Yusei heard what the voice was telling him. Go to Old Domino City. Yusei thinks it strange that a voice will tell him to go to old domino city, but part of him felt he should listen to the voice. Yusei starts his duel runner and head to old domino city.

Arriving at old Domino city remember reading a book about old Domino city and it was before it was destroyed. He also remembers that the old Domino city was the home of the legendary duelist Yugi Muto. Yusei went around the city and saw places that he has seen in the book Kaiba corp, a museum that held ancient artifact and the old high school that Yugi Muto went to, but there was one place that for some reason caught his attention. It was a small yet famous place. It was a card shop that Yugi grandfather used to own. Out of curiosity, Yusei decided to have a look inside. The door to the store was broken so it was easy for Yusei to go inside. While inside he notices old torn posters, cards displays in the glass counter with duel Monsters that Yusei didn't seem to recognize. This must be the duel monsters that were used in the past said Yusei. As Yusei continues to look around he notices a figure of a monster with a purple outfit and a big staff. Could this be, before he could finish his sentence? He heard a voice behind him. Yes that the Dark Magician.

Yusei turned around to see an elderly man with gray spiky hair and a short beard holding a walking stick. Who are you said Yusei? Oh, just an old man walks through memory lane said the old man with a smile. Wait you're here all alone. Isn't it dangerous for you to walk by yourself said Yusei sound a bit concerned? Oh, don't worry young man I got here with no problem, besides it nice to get out of the house once in a while, said the old man. What brings you here young man said the elderly man as he walked into the store. Well, it may sound strange but a voice told to come here said Yusei who seems to a bit embarrassed. Ah don't worry young man it not strange at all said the elderly man with a smile believed it or not, I used to hear voices too. I lived a strange life back in my youth. All the crazy adventures I went through and the obstacles that I have to overcome, but the great thing about that was that I was able to overcome those obstacles with the help of my friends. Without my friends, I would have never made though those difficult times said the elderly man as he smiles. I know what you mean sir. It was thanks to my friends that I was able to stop a great disaster from happening said Yusei with a smile. You seem to cherish your friends a lot said the elderly man. Yes, they mean more to me than anything else said Yusei. Could have said better myself said the elderly man. He with all this talk we forget to fully introduce ourselves said the elderly man. Oh, you're right. My name is Yusei Fudo a pleasure to meet you said Yusei. It's nice to meet you Yusei. My name is before the elderly man can say anything he heard a voice calling him. Father, where are you? I right here said the elderly man as he exited the store. Good grief dad, you have me and mom worry said a woman with long brown hair. Sorry, I was just visiting my old home said the elderly man. At least let us know next time. Uncle J was going crazy. He wants to go searching for you, which his son and Uncle T needs to stop him. Yusei exit the store and smile on how much the elderly man has such a caring family. The daughter saw him and quickly recognize him. Hey, You're Yusei Fudo said the woman. Yes that me. It is a pleasure to meet you said Yusei with a smile. Same here Mr. Fudo thank you for looking after my father. I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble said the daughter bowing her head. He wasn't any trouble at all. It was great talking to him said Yusei. Well, it time to take you home dad said the daughter as she escorted her father to the car. Yusei before I leave, I want to ask you how much you cherish your friends. Enough to want to see them soon said Yusei with a smile. The elderly man smiles at Yusei's answer. Keeping cherish your friend. They are the people who will always be will you no matter how many years pass. They will always be by your side. I will sir said Yusei with a smile. After the elderly man and his daughter left. Yusei closes his eyes and remembers all the memories of his friend and happy times they spend, before parting ways. Suddenly Yusei got a message it was from Trude telling him that everyone was coming to visit him soon. Yusei smile with excitement as he could wait to see everyone again


End file.
